dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:King Cousland
How to log out? I'm new on the wikia, so I want to ask how can I log out?Andrzej.lewinski.351 (talk) 15:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Please, Spare Iron Bull I saw you marked Iron bull to deletion and I ask you, don't delete it and be patient enough to wait for new informations. (talk) 10:57, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Double redirects in blogs Hey KC! You have moved some blog posts which left some unwanted behind. As I do not have enough permission to do it myself, could you fix them? Thanks! 02:39, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks Viktoria. 17:21, September 2, 2013 (UTC) vandal Please, whoever of you gets here first, block this vandal http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/206.47.100.28 and delete his blog comments. Thank you. --Ygrain (talk) 13:36, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Ygrain. 14:28, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey King Cousland, as you no doubt noticed, we're getting a lot more hostile comments from unregistered users lately. Loleil and I would like to try to reverse this toxic trend by being stricter with anonymous users while continuing to be lenient with the registered ones. I put together a notice which detail the points above. Moving forward, please exercise less caution when dealing with unregistered users. I'd like to hear your feedback, so let me know what you think. -- 20:47, October 9, 2013 (UTC) 3rd fraction I and Victoria Landers discussed about GW's involvement in Darkspawn Civil War. We all know they are not allies of the Architect unless player decide to buy what he was selling in the very end of the conflict. We both think conflicts like Darkspawn Civil War should have collum for the 3rd party, but that's impossible with current edition system. So we ask you for an update to make 3rd collums of the 3rd fraction in conflict infoboxes. This conflict is the only one we know with 3 fractions, Victoria thinks mage-templar war is also such kind of conflict, but not me, however Darkspawn Civil War is an unusual conflict. (talk) 12:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer Benevolent Spirit category Demons are also spirits, but corrupted, so I think non-demons like Faith should have category Benevolent Spirit instead of simply Spirit.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 18:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :While I can certainly see your logic in this, I think it might be an overcomplication to split this particular category up in this way. If you feel strongly about it however, I'd encourage you to start a discussion on the category's talk page. 18:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Strange expression error Hello, There is an intermittent problem with the approval template, I think. It is showing up mainly on the Morrigan/Approval page. The text that should show the approval change for various dialogue options shows as, for example, " }}}Expression error: Unrecognised punctuation character "{"." -Sophia (talk) 15:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for alerting me to this. The problem should be solved now, but if it persists for you clearing your cache may help. 15:43, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Inquisitor will be Vashoth Gaider has confirmed that the Qunair inquisitor will be Vashoth in this thread on the BSN. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/371/index/17843581 Seemed newsworthy to me but I'm not sure if you want a new news story every time a dev makes a post, so I figured I would just pass it along and defer to your judgment.--Wsowen02 (talk) 02:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age Keep question I got a question regarding Dragon Age Keep that I am hoping you will be able to ask. Is it possible for normal players from the 360/PS3/PC to import saves WITHOUT the use of the Keep or are we forced to? --Supergodzilla118 18:04, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Hi there. At this time, the only way to import saves into Inquisition is by using the Keep. 18:07, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Untitled message #1 hey king i've got a small question when i access the forrum page : ( will varric ever give up bianca ? )i only see the question and nothing else witch is strange because i answered/edited it myself and when i click the publish button nada zip nothing ( but the question itself ) the only time i can see my edit and the other is when i click on the edit buton to load the editor i just wanted to know if it was a problem with my connection ( maybe it's my hardware fault for not being able to load properly )or if it was a problem with this site ?DragonInquisitor (talk) 13:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) the problem seem to have been tahen care of thank ! DragonInquisitor (talk) 00:50, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Please help! Hello! I was just wondering if it is acceptable to make a page about the voice over actors, such as Steve Valentine who is the voice of Alistair. I think it should be okay, but I wasn't sure if it is. Some people (such as myself) have enough curiosity to kill ten cats and I had to find him myself on Wikipedia. I think it would be easier if he could just have a page on here. Not just him of course, but all the main characters like Jo Wyatt and so on. Thanks! --Zurie Acadia (talk) 01:47, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Semi protection request Hey KC! I'd like to request semi-protection on Gilmore page. The page is unlikely to receive any substantial additions considering that the character probably died in Origins while on the other hand the page is still susceptible to receive incorrect information from anons (because of Ser Gilmore's third party mod). Thanks in advance! 05:31, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :This seems like a good idea. Thanks Vikki! 17:48, April 8, 2014 (UTC) 2 topics You need to fix your page, your dwarven female commoner has elf pictutre instead of dwarf. I also inform that I decided to put golems into Slavery page, but that text needs to be polished.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:01, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. 21:41, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Please check credibility of this news http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Cullen_is_a_confirmed_Love_interest! FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 16:48, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Possible Topic turning Ugly I want to bring to your attention that the recent blood "Cassandra and Cullen confirmed as Love Interests" is about to turn ugly regarding the subject of player sexuality. Some defend it while others are against. I am neutral on the subject as I wish romance to be well developed and not rushed or forced. LI's being bi need to make sense as well and not just thrown in there. I don't mind them being bi, just not all of them. I just thought I bring this to your attention. I know its just a few comments but I know how easily fights, especially on the internet, can turn ugly real fast. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 21:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for your concern. 11:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Report of Vandalism I'd like to report vandalism . http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.203.32.143 added various categories to category warriors.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 13:31, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Here is the 2nd vadnal today http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras?diff=567157&oldid=566234 FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 14:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) He just doesn't get when to make it stop http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.203.32.143 FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 14:33, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for your concern. 14:49, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Forum topic Hey KC! As I have a good feeling that you're an ardent supporter of D&D games, I'd like to hear your opinion in Forum:Dungeon topic. See you around! 05:20, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Pages for Deletion and Mergers Hello! It looks like an agreement has been reached to delete the individual articles for obstacles during the main fade quest in Origins and merge the information into the main quest walkthrough. That's written up so we just need an admin to delete the left over pages. In order they are: *Fade Portal *Fire Barrier *Massive Door *Spirit Door Also while we're on the subject of mergers, Symbol has been proposed for merger into Heraldry but the discussion doesn't seem to have been started or has been passed over by everyone. There's a few other articles deletion has been agreed on for that need to be deleted also: *Wanka *Profane abomination *Jar of Bees Solace There's also about a dozen unneeded re-directs which need to be deleted. *Caged In Stone *Anders (Companion) *Hafter (Dog) *Taliesin If you could take care of those and delete them, it would be very much appreciated. Thank you. - 13:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :All gone. Thank you! 13:33, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh sorry I meant to tag Mouse Hole for merging for the same reason but I forgot to tag it.- 13:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem, consider it gone. 13:45, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thank you and thank you for responding so promptly.- 13:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ok this is the last time I'll do this to you I swear, but i went through the candidates for deletion and there are actually several more pages where deletion has been agreed on and just not implimented. *Companions *Companions (Dragon Age) (I can't get this one to link but it's there under the Candidates for Deletion category tag. It's a template page. *Dragon Age: The Calling characters *Dragon Age: The Calling creatures *Loot locations *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening (comic) (merging) with Dragon Age (Penny Arcade comic) See talk page for details. I think that's everything this time.- 14:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Done and done. Thanks for all your help (p.s., I think you meant to tag Template:Companions instead of Companions, so I went ahead and deleted the former instead of the page linked above). 14:19, April 22, 2014 (UTC) No, no, thank you for deleting and merging them all. Some of those things had sat there for ages without anyone remembering to go back and finish them. Now it's all nice and cleaned up. Also I know I said last time was the last time, but i realized Casteless dwarves was meant to be moved to just Casteless like it's labeled in the Dwarves link table. I swear to the maker that's the last one.- 14:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC)